chromethecompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chrome and Bagel Party
The Chrome and Bagel Party is a game that is sort of a spin-off to Mario Party, except with Chrome and Bagel characters and a slightly different gameplay. Playable *Chrome is an android made by scientists on Yuthvixx, his home planet. When he was shocked by a current of electricity and sent flying to Earth, he almost died until Invader Rob had rescued him. Invader Rob introduced Chrome to Bagel, his lifelong friend. Soon afterwards Chrome and Bagel became friends, while Rob is seen sometimes. *Bagel (speculated name) is a Foodtopian like Anagmar and has the backstory of Superman except with a twist, the planet did not explode, it was eaten by a Space Mouth. *Invader Rob is an alien invader from Irk that was sued in 10-Minute Mode and stripped of his PAK, so you can only play it for 10 minutes (irkens without their PAKs on can only live 10 more minutes before Game Over). Invader Rob introduced Chrome to Bagel. *Lord Zorgu is a purple alien who is often mistaked for a suit of armor since he has shoulder blades, horns, and even his own sword and shield. He is arch-nemesis of Chrome and has a sincere hatred for Zroid, a robot built with the negative energy, but backfired so positive and negative would mix to create crazytive, which makes the user act crazy. *Zroid is a robot Lord Zorgu built with another scientist, but backfired to achieve crazyness. It can often do things normal characters cannot, and the negative and positive energy stored inside it is rumored to be the energy of the director of a crazy cartoon, making him able to strech and not die when anvils and hazards are in front of him. *Miis are Nintendo's avatars and are optional to play as. They can be happy, sad or whatever emotion their creator gives them. Some even make them have crazy faces or upside down faces, or make replicas of famous characters like Darth Vader or Spongebob. *MOMMY Droids are small droids that MOMMY created to compete in the parties since MOMMY is attached to tubes that connect to love. *CUTTER Droids are small droids that CUTTER created. They were made to compete in the parties since CUTTER has tubes connecting to dictionary's words. *Miracle is a small blue blob wearing a top hat and was evil at one point, but stopped. Playable Characters in MOMMY/Cutter Mode *MOMMY is a pink spherical blob connected to tubes of love. She acts as anybody who stumbles into her house's mother, and usually leaves cookies out for them when they arrive to visit. MOMMY's only enemy is Anagmar, as CUTTER is on a more friendlier terms with MOMMY. *CUTTER is a dark spherical blob connected to tubes of words from dictionaries/hatred. CUTTER tries to flatten anyone who stumbles upon his dungeon. CUTTER secretly loves MOMMY's cookies and sends droids to retrieve her cookies. Minigames MOMMY's House appears to be the hub area of the game. Cookies left on the table every time you finish a party or minigame series heal your character 100 percent. You can also see if there are any cookies in Cookie Jars, which are left outside. List of Minigames in The Chrome and Bagel Party Bosses *Pathaway is a man dressed as a warrior from olden times. He is the boss of Ye Olde Town. *Sewer Gator is a mutant alligator who wants to eat Bagel. He is the boss of Sewers. *Happy is a toy needle from a fake doctor's set and injects fake medicine that can splatter on the screen. He is the boss of The Children's Museum. *Sockbox is a sock money stuffed inside a jack-in-the-box that can phase anybody into his own board game of sorts. He is the boss of his own unnamed board game and before the board game is seen in The Children's Museum as a miniboss. *Windaram is a space cloud with spikes and four eyes that is the boss of Space Places. *CUTTER is a dark blob that is the boss of CUTTER's Board *DefectDrone is a defect MOMMY Droid. It is the boss of MOMMY's Basement. *Bluejay Mom is the mother of a blue jay who's feather fell from a tree. Whoever collects it faces the boss. She is the boss of Woodland. *Memer is a GIF image that displays internet memes and attacks with them. If you play it on a browser, a glitch accidentally blocks the pop-up GIF, because it is a real GIF. So if you do experience this, MOMMY calls you on your phone and tells you your pop-up blocker has blocked the image, and automattically unlocks the next boss you would have gotten to if you had defeated the boss. It is found/battled in OMGLOL Amusement Park *The Pika is a mouse who is almost a joke boss. You can defeat it within two hits. It is the boss of Mousehole. *Ramgnag is an anagram of anagram or Anagmar and is faced in Upstairs Downstairs *Auracle is CUTTER's replacement for Miracle. It can use words to defeat you. The game had to be updated because of a glitch that crashed the game. It is found in CUTTER's Other Board. *9001 are a series of numbers that have four chances to attack. They can throw chunks of rocks at you. They are found in Closet/Mite Amusement Park depending on which systen you're using. *Tantrum is the final boss and a giant teddy bear (or normal teddy bear since you were shrunken down). When you see it, it's laying down as if it's a normal teddy bear. If you get closer to it, it wakes up and stomps everywhere. To defeat it, you attack the head when he leans in closer to you. When that's over, he pulls on a robe and starts attacking quicker, and the robe makes it harder to reach the head. Once you did that, mash the A button to send Tantrum flying. After that, you've won the main story mode. Gallery imagechrome.jpg|Box art imagechrome2.jpg|Chrome holding a Turn Block. imageits agel.jpg|Bagel holding his hat. imagezorgu.jpg|Lord Zorgu holding his trademark sword and shield. image1up.jpg|Miracle holding 1Up Dogs. imagetantrum.jpg|Tantrum charging his sword to attack. imagechromesword.jpg|Chrome jumping over the sword.